metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Minor Metroid News/Archive 4
GDC *Metroid Co-creator's Romantic (And Tragic) Samus Aran Fan Fiction. (Official Samus Mii with beauty mark?) GoNintendo blog from today's Sakamoto GDC session (Metroid: Other M talk, and more). GDC 2010: Metroid Other M is a "Famicom Game Plus". Metroid: Other M - another fact sheet. GDC 10: Metroid Director Wanted Classic Controls. UK MSN super-late/biased preview. GDC: Nintendo's Sakamoto's Four Creative Tenets. Sakamoto wanted Metroid: Other M to be...on-rails?. (I'd wager this is something of a poor translation. Take it with a grain of salt.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :*Conference pics, more pics, and newest MPT Nintendo Channel/Amazon data. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) *Who's composing for Metroid: Other M? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :*Joystiq Interview: Metroid: Other M producer Yoshio Sakamoto, GDC 10: Sakamoto on Metroid Dread: Please Be Patient, GDC 10: From Metroid to Tomodachi Collection to WarioWare, CapCom (MDb) keynote synopsis, MDb keynote photos, GDC: Metroid Creator Inspired by Italian Horror Films, TheSpeedGamers Metroid Marathon Reminder. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *Shacknews MOM impressions. VGCharts preview. Reggie talks to GameTrailers. (Video.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :*"The Last Metroid is in Captivity" art and expect a MOM preview in EDGE magazine. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *MOM appears in Nintendo newsletter. Metroid Database has a new section on Metroid tatoos as well as the Brawl stickers. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :*Next issue of GamePro to feature Metroid: Other M. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *Yesterday Brawl had a cute Photo-of-the-Day of Sam in her Power Suit and a Metroid with Zelda hearts over their heads taken in the trophy mode. Sakamoto interviews with Kotaku,IGN, and Kotaku again. Kotaku is still misinterpreting Sakamoto's "rail" statement, so keep that in mind. EDGE keynote summary. Sakamoto says Kid Icarus could come back. MDb covers the keynote with pics. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Pixel inspired by Super Metroid for Cave Story. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) *Jones Soda bottle for sale. Way overpriced, though. I should have grabbed one of these back then... Learn more about them. Lego Samus by Pixar animator. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Yoshio Sakamoto interview on Nintendo Channel on WW:DIY. A portion of it is in the Nintendo Week video, including the Metroid DLC microgame. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) New MOM Trailer! (With gameplay!) *Until now, we've only had a few seconds of gameplay, some still-images, and impressions. That has changed! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *Check out the Japanese trailer for about a dozen extra seconds of gameplay! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :*New Yuki pic and GameTrailers trailer analysis. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Famitsu pics - Metroid: Other M, 3DS talk in next issue. [http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=119726 Jake Gyllenhaal, the new Prince of Persia actor, "enjoyed playing Metroid as a kid"]. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :*WIRED Sakamoto Q&A. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *MDB has new old Japanese M1 artwork! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:42, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :*'RUMOR:' MOM possibly delayed. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *3-page Sakamoto interview. :But what we're going to be doing in Other M is more about Samus's internal workings, her feelings, and her background. To express something like that, you really have to use words; it's unavoidable if that's your goal. :''So perhaps the best thing to say is that the idea of elegance is to use no more than is needed; and, in this case, we're going to use more words, but we'll try not to use any more than we have to. '' 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) MOM Delayed *August 31st. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Sakamoto's delay explanation, Jarred Metroid, and MDb's recreation of the original Metroid box-art. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *Enhanced MP3C gallery images! 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :*New ZSS cosplay. Additional pics. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *I'm against emulating for the purpose of stealing games, but I'm all for a good hack. Super Mario Crossover is worth checking out. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Is MOM UK coming Dec 14th? Alex Neuse of Gaijin Games lists Metroid and Super Metroid as 2 of his 8 favorite game titles. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) *WarioWare D.I.Y. Wiiware footage of Sakamoto's game. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :*New Yuki pics. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:28, May 2, 2010 (UTC) *Metroid Prime: Samus's Lonesome Waltz. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Metroid Prime 3 HD pics. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo Power Exclusive *Check out the new cover and preview! 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:22, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Metroid fan-art. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) *NINTENDO POWER SCANS ARE IN! (And the are a great read! Looks like we maybe ought to expect playable ZSS, among several other interesting things...) Sakamoto's keynote speech is up for purchase at $3.95 and so is the Japanese version. Black Wii is out and we can expect Nintendo's E3 keynote to '''end' at 10:15 AM on June 15th. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :*Nintendo E3 Conference: :Date: June 15, 2010 :Check In Time: 7:15 a.m on the NOKIA Plaza :E3 Presentation Begins: 9:00 a.m :Event Location: NOKIA Theatre ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:51, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *Spotted a MOM video playing at GameStop. Its the gameplay trailer with a woman talking over it. They also had a poster/tile thing with the new Nintendo Power art. Got some music to share, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :*Check out this new-Japanese-Super-Metroid-spoiling trailer! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*Edit: That video is actually part of a retrospective on the Nintendo Channel in Japan. Hopefully it'll come to NA and Europe too. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *That can be seen here. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :*[http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=17364 Metroid DLC in Jam with the Band for Europe.] MOM attending Edinburgh Interactive. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) *Gamestop has an "art folio" preorder bonus for MOM! http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=75084 --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :*Fan-made figures. (And lots of them!!!) Several articles. Rifftrax meets MPT. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *Japan get MOM dated: September 2nd. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :*Japanese website updated http://www.metroid.jp/ (Omegafusiontroid 16:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC)) *New trailer with old footage. Sam's ship in bead art. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :*Metroid Metal: Sector 1. ZSS custom "Pinky Street" figurine. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *Will Europe get MOM on Sept 24? MOM ad shows up in Japan with Xenoblade promo guide. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC)